


Our Secret

by Louissmolbean



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Smut, Teen Pregnancy, The Sims 2, draddie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louissmolbean/pseuds/Louissmolbean
Summary: Maddie has always liked Drake for years. When she finally confesses to him. She managed to get him wrapped around her finger.
Relationships: Drake White/Maddie Andrews
Kudos: 1





	Our Secret

Maddie stared at Drake's brown eyes.

"I know you're dating Ariel and you're happy with her. But I must confess." 

Maddie looked down embarrassed.

Drake cupped her face, making her stare at him. "Maddie, what's wrong?" 

Maddie had tears falling down her cheeks. Maddie laughed a bit. She kissed him passionately.

"M-maddie whoa what the hell are you doing?" Drake pulled away from her real quick.

This made Maddie's heart ace in pain. "I love you Drake. Like a lot.. I know you're with Ariel but my heart beats for you."

Drake sighed, "You're just sad, because you broke up with Ryan. You don't love me Maddie." 

Maddie leaned in and kissed him again." I do."

"Stop kissing me, fuck. You're confused. I may look like Ryan but I'm not him okay."

Drake moved away from her. "It's not because of that. 

I just miss your lips. You were always a better kisser than Ryan."Maddie blushed.

Drake smirked a bit. "Of course I am." Drake then started frowning. "Maddie, we can't.. I can't.." Drake sounded so sad.

Maddie went closer to him. "Then let's keep it a secret. 

Our little secret." Maddie kissed him again. Drake finally gave in and kissed Maddie back.

Considering they were alone together in Maddie's room nobody is bound to tell Ariel.

Drake felt guilty as fuck. If this ever got out to Ariel. His ass will be kicked by Ariel and Ryan. 

Drake got off the floor of Maddie's room. "Drake.." Maddie gave him a smile. Drake couldn't help to give her a smile back.

He pushed her on the bed kissing her. Maddie moaned into the kiss making Drake even harder.

"God Maddie." He mumbled in her ear as he nibbled at her neck. He left a couple 

of hickeys on her left side.

"Drake. I love you." Maddie was all red as she unzipped Drake's pants. 

"Sorry.." Drake grinned a bit. Maddie started to rub her hand against Drake's penis. Drake moaned,  _ "Maddie." _

Maddie licked at his tip making Drake groan. 

Drake can't help to admit he always thought Maddie was attractive.

Her blue eyes to her blonde hair. She was too hot. She wanted him. He didn't deserve her. He almost stopped,but the pleasure felt too good.

"Ready?"Maddie fluttered her eyes at him. Drake nodded.

Maddie undressed herself. Drake couldn't help to stare at her beautiful body.

"Ready." Drake position himself and slowly went inside her vagina. Maddie moved her hips.

"F-Faster." Her face was in so much pleasure already.

Drake went faster, hitting her g-spot each time to hear Maddie moan out his name. 

"DRAKE." She would yell. Which scared the hell out of him. 

Like what if Roxy and Connor come in the room watching them. 

Drake whispered in her ear. "Are your parents home?" Maddie nodded, Drake bit on her ear. 

She yelp in pain. Drake went even faster. He felt like he was going to release his cum

Maddie reached her orgasm. Drake ended up cumming inside Maddie (uh oh roxy 2)

~

The two were cuddled together naked in Maddie's bed. "I'm glad you're my first Drake." Maddie muttered in his chest. 

Drake felt like shit

This is wrong

He is cheating on Ariel. 

God, this is wrong.

Drake never felt so disgusted with himself. 

"Listen Maddie. I need to go. I'll see you later."

Drake got out Maddie's bed and quickly got dressed.

Maddie grabbed his arm, "Wait. I'm sorry..I didn't mean to force myself on you." Drake sighed, "You didn't Maddie, I always liked you. I been lying to myself.." He mumbled the last part to himself. 

Maddie smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Bye."

Drake left her room.

He started to head back to his dorms.

  
  
  



End file.
